Causal Relationships
by Gryffinsilver
Summary: As he drifted off to sleep Scorpius held on tighter frightened the witch with curly burgundy hair, tan skin, and dark green eyes would slip away. He couldn't let the feeling that only she could evoke vanish so quickly. So he held on even if it was all a hallucination.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own nor will I ever own the characters of this story or the original story plot. At no one during this work of fan-fic will I ever become the owner or gain profit.

This is a re-post, of sorts. The original was deleted ages ago because I lost the plot. A lot of it is already written so it should be speedy up to that point... The bit that is new will take some time to roll out. Anyway Happy reading.

* * *

He-who-must-not-be-named was not Lord Voldemort in her book. He-who-must-not-be-named was an idiotic male that she let get the best of her. He-who-must-not be-named was **HIM, **a man that was the bane of her existence. Roxie hated even after all these years she still could not refer to him by his name. She'd rather refer to him as **HIM** or he-who-must-not-be named instead of confronting emotions she had claimed to have buried ages ago. Emotions that she absolutely refused to admit that she still held in the depths of her heart. As she sat perched on the park bench the cold fall night nipping at her ears she came to conclusion that she was far stupider than she gave herself credit for. She should have known that him and her's relationship wasn't anything more than casual.

Blowing the smoke out her nose as she smoked a magical cigarette she snorted. It wasn't as though she didn't know the terms and conditions of causal relationships. Roxie liked to think her self very versed in them having engaged in a countless number of them since her first one in her sixth year at school. She had only entered into her first not serious enough to be casual relationship with Lorcan because **Him**, he-who-must-not-be-named, called her a prude. Reminiscing about her pursuit to prove **HIM** of all people wrong caused Roxie to roll her eyes at her childish actions. What an idiot she was for allowing the likes of **HIM** to ignite such a response in her. But it had always been that way between the two of them.

From the inception of their premature casual relationship things between them had always been volatile. Every action taken between the two of them was made to cause a negative response in the other. Roxie could remember scratching and biting **HIM** until blood was drawn during their intimate sessions. In response he kissed her too hard, pulled at her hair, and held her so tight that she had indents from his fingernails. They made a sport out of leaving huge gawking marks about each other's bodies. It wasn't good if her lip wasn't cut from him biting it or being rendered sour for days afterwards. They wore those marks like battle scares, it was some sort of sick obsession they had with pushing each other until they bled.

But it didn't end well with **HIM**… Relationships like that never ended well causal or not. Roxie sighed biting her lip thinking back to why she sat on the park bench she was occupying.

Roxie took another hard intake of the relaxing cig, trying to gather her wits about her.

She should have stayed away from Alexander Wood, the son her mother's best friends Katie and Oliver Wood, and best friend of her brother. She should have turned and walked away from him the night of that party instead of becoming the quidditch star's girlfriend. She stupidly thought at the time that shagging the honey brown haired chaser would starve off the loneliness that threatened to break her soul. She shouldn't have caved into her desperation to numb her pain with the warm body of another. Roxie had crossed every line she ever drew taking Alexander home that night.

Ever since she's been the unofficial Mrs. Wood. People wanted dibs on their unborn children whom were sure to be quidditch prodigies like their parents and parents before them. Roxie shook her head at the notion of such stupidity. She was only a quidditch player because Fred was too lazy to go pro. She still resented him for leaving her to walk in her mother's trench like footsteps. In all honesty she was sick of the whole Wood fiasco, which was sad considering he was the perfect man. She had to admit that Alexander Wood was the perfect man, but he didn't rattle her the way **HIM/**he did. She knew she had to get over that, but she couldn't, she really couldn't. Alexander deserved someone that could love him not someone who tolerated him because she needed a warm body to chase away he-who must-not-be-named at night. He deserved someone that would appreciate his kind affectionate heart. Not her, the user the abuser.

Checking her watch she threw her cigarette to the ground apparating to Wood's flat.


	2. Chapter 2

I know the chapters are a bit short.. they seem longer in my word processor. Who knows, anyway happy reading.

* * *

Roxie could hear noises spilling out from Alexander's cracked bedroom door. Roxie scuffed slightly, _could he be any less obvious. He was really making this too easy for her._

Taking a deep breath Roxie pushed open the door walking into the room to find Alexander being fucked by Lisa Thomas. She had been preparing for this moment for months now, but standing there in the thick of it didn't have its desired effect. Roxie had known that they were at it for a year and a half now. To be honest she had pushed him to stray. Roxie knew she had all but put the witch that was in his bed, in his bed. Yet standing there made it realer, made it tangible. Lisa gasped as Alexander swore pushing the witch off top of him. He said trying to get out of his bed, "Roxie… I… just.. just.. just calm down."

Roxie was calm despite the fact that her hands shook as she attempted to remove the engagement from her finger. _This is what she wanted. _She had known and planned this for months, but as she tugged at the ring on her finger she had to blink back tears. Alexander was walking towards her, and the ring was stuck; it didn't want to come off. As soon as he was about to reach her, she gave her engagement ring a painful forceful yank that sent it flying out of her hand and against one of the bedroom walls.

Alexander stopped in his tracks, his eyes big. Roxie not knowing why she was reacting this way said in a small voice, "It's over."

With that she walked briskly in almost a sprint fled his flat never to return again. She was finally free, but she didn't know why it stung so bad. _This is what she had wanted_, she thought again that night sitting out on the balcony of her flat. She had firewhiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other. _She had wanted it to end hadn't she? She didn't love Alexander, and she knew her heart was not capable of loving him. Yet she couldn't help but think that if she wanted it badly enough she could._ Roxie snorted as she brought the glass back up to her lips, looking out over magical London. She knew deep down that wanting to love him with all her being wouldn't manifest it. Watching the lights against the sky she assumed that it would take the rest of the bottle of firewhiskey for the feeling of liberation to hit her. It would take the rest of the bottle to get the bitterness that she felt towards HIM not Alexander to settle. The bitter taste that he-who-must-not-be named won today. Firewhisky was most defiantly going to drown out the stinging feeling she felt due to the fact that not even the lovely and handsome Alexander Wood could mend her shattered up heart.

* * *

Days later when Roxie thought about it all she wasn't very surprised to find out that Alexander had fallen back into the arms of his Hogwarts sweetheart Lisa Thomas, daughter of Dean Thomas and Parvati. Yet that didn't mean that when she initially found out it didn't bother her. Had she really expected him to stay loyal in a frigid relationship that had turned into a hallow shell? Maybe... The only thing that really made the whole situation beyond miserable was that Roxie had to sit and look at the girl's mother as she went over the press release. Parvati was her agent just like she was for her mother all those years ago.

Sitting in the sophisticated giant office of Lisa's mother some time after her and Alexander's break up seemed only to add insult to injury. As Parvati sat across from Roxie in her expensive dress robes asking, "It's over for good?" in a tone that caused Roxie to clutch her teeth. She didn't know if it was from anger and annoyance or both at the woman's tone.

Roxie just replied her leg crossed over the other as she sat there in her quidditch track suit, "Ya."

She couldn't yell at the woman go ask her whore of a daughter, now could she. Roxie was sure that the witch was probably as they spoke at Alexander's sucking him off in an attempt to make him forget about their break-up. Honestly, Roxie thought cracking her knuckles, all the more luck to her. Of course Alexander had owled her some stupid long winded apology that she responded to with the effect of telling him she cared not to work things out with him. Staying apart, and moving on was the best course of action for them. Especially since he was already knee deep in Thomas.

Once the whole Wood fiasco was over life did not return back to normal for Roxi. Everyone Roxie knew thought that she needed comforting and sympathy. The fact that she wasn't screaming from the roof tops caused them even more worry. It was as though if she wasn't a crying bumbling mess over this something was wrong with her. At first it didn't get to her, but slowly her patience started to give way. One day she just snapped exploding at a family dinner to the point that she almost chucked her plate across the room before exiting her grandparent's house. It was only after that almost everyone laid off her, coming to the conclusion finally that she didn't need to be treated like a bull in a china shop.

Roxie and Alexander had agreed that for the sake of their family ties they would just dissolve things in a peaceful manner, even if rumors circling round was that he had cheating on her. Not that it mattered because shortly after their public calling off of the engagement Alexander and Lisa were married.

Of course her entire family, and her self attended the wedding. Where she drank glass after glass of champagne the entire time telling herself _him marrying Lisa was for the best._ _She, Roxanne Weasley, never wanted to be Mrs. Alexander Wood_, or that's what she told herself to get through the horrid event.


	3. Chapter 3

This one took a bit to get off the ground... but it's done. :)

Happy reading

* * *

The reception was a big stunning party that made Roxie sick to her stomach. It had all these frilly decorations, and heaps of people that she quite frankly couldn't be fucked to talk to. Yet for the sake of saving face she put on a nice convincing act. When the feeling of being caged and claustrophobia started to set in despite the room being enormous Roxie searched for an escape. Spotting the glass doors that gave way to a terrace she knew to be vacant Roxie swiftly maneuvered herself through the room. She made sure to picking up yet another glass of champagne on her way out into the cold.

Roxie was relieved to find that it had stopped drizzling as she stood on the warmed balcony taking in deep breaths. The fresh air seemed to clear her mind clouded with emotions. Roxie stood there just deeply breathing until she took a cigarette out the purse that she carried, and stuck it into her mouth. Lighting it with her hand, she took a long hard drag before blowing the smoke out into the dark starry night. She admired the beautiful decorations that transformed the terrace into a whimsical wonderland. It was really a shame that it wouldn't be used given the weather Roxie mused. The reception would have been much more bearable had it been outside. Roxie snorted to herself knowing that changing the location of the party would not change anything. It surely wouldn't get rid of these feeling that she couldn't shake from her body. Standing there she tried to place exactly what was causing such great adversity to her system. After another long drag and a few more sips of champagne she knew what was causing the tightness in her chest and over load of emotion. It was the considerable amount that Alexander and Lisa's wedding wounded her pride and ego that made the event so unbearable.

_That had to be it._ There was no other reason she should be feeling this way. She was just pissed off and wounded by the event being harmoniously at her expense. That was what she chalked it all up to. It didn't help that everyone was watching her like hawks. What did they honestly expect her to do? They were probably waiting for her to loose her shit and beat Lisa to a pulp. The thought of doing so for some reason hadn't escaped her mind, but Roxie stood firm in her stance of indifference. Even though she wouldn't assault the slag the thought of doing so caused an unstoppable smile to spread onto her face. Oh yes, the mental images of wringing the witch's neck caused Roxie great joy. Rox stood there puffing away so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the door of the balcony had opened and closed. It didn't become glaringly clear that she wasn't alone until she heard a voice that she knew could only belong to HIM state, "what have we here?"

Roxie froze hearing his footsteps approach the spot at which she was perched. She swallowed some more champagne looking about the deserted balcony._ Merlin's beard,_ she cursed to herself. She honestly hadn't thought about the possibility of running into **him**, the man that she tried and usually succeeded in avoiding. She cringed on the inside at the thought of having to actually interact with the wanker. It was so like HIM to pounce when she hadn't her wits about her. She knew she couldn't run away, her pride would not allow such a thing. She wouldn't give him the pleasure in knowing his presence caused her great discomfort and ill content. So Roxie pretending that he didn't exist a more effective course of action than retreating.

Use to her childish actions he rolled his steal blue eyes. He couldn't believe that after three years of little to no contact she continued to ignore him. He tried to mitigate the feeling of being dismissed caused him, yet "Not out here crying are you Johnson," spitefully slipped from his mouth. He knew she hated being referred to by her mother's last name and took great pleasure when calling her by such caused her shoulders to narrow slightly.

_Old habits die hard didn't they_ he thought smirking slightly at gaining some sort of response from the witch as his eyes roamed down the back of her grown as he walked closer. The royal blue gown did her athletic build justice he noted trying not to ogle. His memorizing gaze made it's way back up from her ass taking notice in the way her long burgundy hair was down in cascading curls the way he liked it. It took him great force to relinquish his want to run his fingers through her locks that glistened by the light of the moon. For he already knew those perfect curls would be as soft and silky as they looked. Oh Roxanne Weasley he mused as he stopped a little ways away from her. The witch with the burgundy hair and icy green eyes, that were capable of doing things to him that were criminal. The witch whose name he found slipping from his mouth when he was arguing with a female, or in the heat of the moment. Roxanne, the only bloody witch in the universe that challenged his sanity. Yet tonight would be different because he, Scorpius Malfoy, had a concrete wall with a barbwire electric fence on top of it to defend himself against her. A wall that would protect him from the emotions only Roxanne Weasley was able to evoke in 'em.

Roxie clutched her jaw tightening her grip on the glass she held in her hands slightly. She could feel her body tense with anger at his use of her mother's maiden name, but she wouldn't give in to responding to him. She pretended his words were just background noise. He knew how to play her so well; it was a well-known fact that she hated being called by her mother's maiden name. It was something that his lot in society did because they felt as though she was only a notable pureblood due to her mother's side of the family. His little comment about crying made her want so much to throw the drink that she had in her hand onto him. It took all her self-restraint not to as she continued to focus on the garden in front of her. She could feel his piecing eyes on her face as he took out his own cigarette placing it to his mouth.

He said nothing else, seeming satisfied with his previous words of molestation. Roxie tried to stand there not quivering with anger, not wanting to punch him in his annoyingly handsome face. As she stood there debating how long she should stay to make it known that he wasn't winning she saw those elegant fingers of his out the corner of her eyes. A part of her wanted to turn and look at him, but she wouldn't. She knew the moment she let her guard down she would fall prey to those eyes of his and his painfully charming attributes. So deciding she had stood about the balcony long enough she finished her cigarette and took one last steady sip of champagne. He eyed the glass as it was brought to her lips. He hadn't realized that he had been staring at her pink shimmering mouth for sometime. He always did that, he thought looking away from the side of her face.

_Was she drinking to mourn her feelings for Wood?_ he thought eying the glass held at her side with distaste. At first he honestly didn't care as she turned slightly as though she would leave. That was until it dawned on him what mourning her feelings for Wood would imply. His iron clad concrete walls trembled with outlandish anger at the notion of her moving on. Something in side of him truly snapped at the possibility of her developing feelings for someone else, while he was still nursing the tormented heart. It was this anger that drove in a disgust tone from his mouth, "What a shame that all it took was Wood running off with the nearest whore to turn you into an alcoholic. I suppose not being able to keep as dimwitted of a man as Wood entertained warrants tears and alcoholic comfort."

Roxie's nostrils flared as her grip on the glass in her hand almost broke it. She tried not to take sharp inhales of breath signaling to him that his words had hit their intended target. As she was about to turn keen on ripping him a new one she stopped herself. It had to be the most painful thing she'd ever done. Yet she did it as she bit her lip the moment she found the words trying to escape her out. She fought for control to keep from turning to send him a death ray from her eyes. All this containment took so much strength that she was sure her body was shaking slightly. She would not satisfy him, she kept telling herself over and over again as his eyebrow raised in a challenge. She would not loose to him she assured herself as she turned away from him.

Roxie with as much self-control as possible threw her cigarette to the ground not at him. Then she turned intended on walking away from him before she hexed him until his body was unrecognizable. As she turned to make her way away from the blond punter he grabbed hold of her arm. Scorpius watched as shock then anger crossed over Roxanne's beautiful face. He was as much surprised by his reaction as she was. He didn't mean to grab her, but the thought of her walking away without saying a single word aggravated him greatly. The thought that the words he had just spoken about her affections being true triggered such an reaction in him. Scorpius smoothed over his own surprise at his actions as Roxie turned her full attention to him, glaring hard. She hissed through clutched teeth at the attractive blond, "What do you think you're doing?"

He locking gazes with her, causing Roxie for the first time in a long time to look into his steel blue eyes that shinned in the darkness. His intoxicating gaze was pulling her in threatening to break her glare. "I was going to offer you my handkerchief in case you thought some other place better to lick your wounds," he stated smirking slightly despite the anger that raved inside of him as he brought his cigarette up to his mouth. The motion caused her eyes to shift to his lips momentarily. Scorpius's smirk deepened as he noticed the the slight shift of her gaze from his eyes to his mouth then back again. As his smirk deepened Roxie couldn't contain her anger, she cracked giving into the monster that roared angrier by his words. In one swift motion Roxie threw the rest of her drink into the blond's smirking face.

They both stood there for a moment shocked at her action. She hadn't really intended for it to happen, but it did. Roxanne had thrown the rest of her champagne on him. Scorpius now frowning let go of her arm to grab his handkerchief and wand. As he dried his face Roxie told him before walking a way in a coy voice, "I think I've found a better use for your handkerchief although I would have enjoyed wiping my ass with it."

His eyes grew wide as she had the audacity to smirk at him before walking away. He tried to cool his temper as he said a cleaning and drying spell to himself. After he calmed pulling out a dry cigarette Scorpius found he couldn't stay mad for long. Even though it might not have seemed so he had won. He had gotten a reaction out her. He, Scorpius Malfoy had pushed Roxanne Weasley to bounds of anger greater than his own. Having succeeded in accomplishing such a task caused Scorpius great-misguided pleasure. He couldn't help but smile even if his eyes stung annoyingly.

XX

XXXXXXXXXx


	4. Chapter 4

Roxie tossed and turned that night unable to find peace. Every time she shut those almond green eyes of hers she saw **_his _**face. She saw **_his_** captivating eyes a light with shock staring at her. The way **_his _**lips moved to suck on the cig he held to his mouth. Lips that tormented her skin with endless endeavors, Lips she only liked when they were kissing, sucking, licking, or biting her. His mouth had a tendency to be irritating, and frustrating when it was up to anything that didn't involve contact with her skin. Roxie opened her eyes again a deep frown carved into her face. She berated herself for thinking about the blond troll. Him and his bloody smirking lips she thought placing her pillow over her face as she screamed into it. As if screaming would cause her any comfort, as if screaming would shake the anger of losing to him from her body, as if screaming would chase away the image of him burnt into her mind.

Roxie sighed laying there staring up at her bedroom ceiling. She knew she wouldn't find rest in her own bed that night so she got up desperately looking to find her night robe. Once the blasted thing had been located she wrapped it around her exiting her bedroom for her living room. She was heading to the only place she knew she would find her release. Picking up a generous hand full of Floo powder Roxie chucked into her fireplace yelling out the name of his flat as yellow flames consumed her.

Roxie navigated through the dark flat with ease, heading down the small hall towards where she knew he would be. She pushed open the slightly cracked door to find him in bed on his own. Roxie sighed for the first time since leaving the wedding with relief as she threw her robe onto the chair that sat in his room covered with clothing. Roxie slid into bed next to him inhaling his scent as she snuggled up close to him. He opened his baby blue eyes as he smiled slightly. Roxie wrapped her arm around him, as his eyes closed. His eyes weren't as hard of a color as _he-who-must-not-be named_ but they were still breath taking nonetheless. His short blond not platinum hair as shimmered in the moonlight. Louis pulled Roxie closer enjoying her body heat as he pulled her onto his pillow breathing in the familiar fragrance of her hair.

All he had to do was wrap his body around hers, and she'd immediately fall to sleep. Louis had this power to calm her in a matter of seconds and wash away whatever pint up feelings she had. His skin was always cool and invitingly soft. When she was with him the world outside ceased to exist. She contributed this to the fact that Louis was a third veela. There was no way a normal wizard could charm and enchant her the way Louis did. Ever since they were children they had always been this way. He was by far her favorite cousin.

The two awoke that following morning to Louis's alarm clock sounding off and him muttering a string of curses as he reached over Roxie to silence the blasted thing.

Roxie yawned as Louis's arm fell back onto her and he brought her if possible closer to him. She smiled as he breathed onto her neck , "My, my what little lion has crawled into my bed."

Roxie turned her head catching his lazy gaze with her hazy dark green eyes. "Hello to you too Louis," Roxie smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Louis grinned, reaching out to caress her hair he whispered closing his eyes, "I assume it went well."

Roxie's silence caused him to open his eyes, one of his manicured eyebrows arching at her. He noticed the way Roxi was biting her lip he sighed, "I guess not… didn't think you cared much for Wood."

Roxie thinking back to the previous night was flooded with images of _**him**_ not Wood. Roxie trying to force the image of him from her head replied moving her eyes from his face to the window behind him mumbled, "It wasn't Wood."

Louis narrowed his eyes confusion taking hold of his scruffy handsome features before leaving them. Roxi would not elaborate more, but she didn't need to she was there in his bed, so he should have known. He should have known, seeing hurt and sadness pass over her face . Louis sighed dropping his hands from their caressing at her scalp to pull her into a bone crushing hug. At first Louis's hold on her body hurt, but she soon found solace in the tight confines of his arm. It was as though his arms were a vise that kept the boiling emotions contained. _Oh Louis,_ Roxi thought closing her eyes,_ how could she let that cunt bastard wind her up so.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Roxie seriously wondered if anything would return back to the way it was before her and Wood's casual relationship turned into the monstrous blemish that it was currently. He got married it wasn't as though he had died. Although sitting there with her boots propped up on the posh coffee table in front of her she couldn't help but think that maybe it would have been best if he had died. At least those looks of sympathy wouldn't cause her to develop a mild case of turrets. Roxie was really beginning to dislike Alexander. If things kept up on the path they were headed her dislike for Wood might almost reach the thrown that **_he_** sat on.

There she was thinking about **_him_** again. Ever since seeing **_him_**, she's been doing her head in. In all honest that might actually be the real reason for her forming of turrets. Between **_him_** and Wood she was surely on her way to developing the syndrome completely.

"Roxanne!" Parvati called out disrupting her from her mental rump. Roxie having been so lost in her thoughts looked up from her coffee cup at the woman. Parvati's eye twitched not too happy at the place the girl had chosen to place her shoes. Pushing that aside Parvati asked placing her hands on her hips, "Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

Roxie sighed bringing her own hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose asked, " Do you want me to be honest or lie?"

Parvati sighed taking a seat she told her, "I don't speak to hear myself talk."

Roxie had to fight to keep from raising an eyebrow, because that was a blatant lie. Sometimes Roxanne thought that Parvati only opened her mouth so that she could fill space with her own voice. Seeing Roxie's expression Parvati told her looking at her watch then back at her, " We were discussing the Times All Charity Auction next weekend before you took a mental vacation."

Roxie rolled her eyes at Pavati's commented sipping of her coffee informing the older woman, "Give a generous amount to all the programs involved in the auction. Do you not do that every year, why are we discussing this?

Parvati picking up the parchment she had set on the coffee table where Roxie's feet rested told her in an annoyed tone, "We are discussing this because the charity would like your presence at the event this year."

Roxie told her sincerely, "That's a shame, because I'm not going."

Parvarti took a long inhale of breath telling Roxie, "You are going."

Roxie frowned staring at the brown skinned woman and her posh bob hair cut, " No I am not."

Parvati knowing this was going to be a fight informed her, "Well, considering you haven't attended any events that I have lined up for the last past two months I think it's best that you show your face."

Roxie snorted into the coffee she was drinking, "I'm sending a rather large check so why does it matter if I participate or not?"

Parvati frowned telling the insolent girl, "It matters to your reputation if you go or not. It's not about the money, it's about showing your support for charity work. Not to mention it looks bad that you haven't been out in public sense Alex…Wood married."

Roxie shook her head placing the cup of coffee rather hard on the coffee table. She took her feet off the table with a nasty look on her face, "You think so?"

Parvati rubbed her forehead; this was rather a touch subject she hated to admit. She felt much like a mother playing sides between two of her children.

"Roxie I know this is hard but as I've said before for the sake of your reputation you need to get out there. People are starting to think that you're hiding," Parvati informed her staring down at the parchment in her hands.

"I'm not hiding. I've been to numerous press conferences following the winning of me games. If that isn't enough then people can suck my wand," Roxie exclaimed crossing her hands under her chest.

Parvati frowned scolding the young woman, "Don't say such vulgar things Roxanne."

Roxie narrowed her eyes , "Yes mum."

Parvati not liking her tone or gaze said, "Listen this whole you and Alexander thing needs to be put to rest."

Roxie informed Pavati her gaze nor her face becoming pleasant, "It was put to rest the moment he walked down the aisle with his mistress."

Roxie knew she could have used more colorful language yet somewhere deep down she still had a slither of respect for the woman that sat before her. Not to mention she didn't want some horrible backlash for calling Lisa Thomas, Parvati's daughter, a slag whore to her mothers face. So she made her dig light, and Parvati took it with a spoon full of sugar. Shrugging slightly Parvati staring at the girls challenging gaze, "That might be your opinion but I have fifteen tabloids that are saying other wise."

Roxie shrugged her own shoulders in response, what did she care about the tabloids, "Doesn't matter I said I'm not going."

Parvati annoyed at Roxiee's behavior trumpeted her with, "It doesn't matter what you think that you are doing because you are going. As I've said before you don't have choice in the matter. You see the terms and conditions of your contract see to it that you're going. So I suggest we move onto a more pressing topic."

Roxie huffed in mild discontent, placing her hands on the coffee table she asked leaning over it as she asked narrowing her eyes, "Like the topic of how many more years is my contract with you?"

Parvati used to such threats rolled her eyes, the girl never knew when to quite. Knowing now that she had pissed her off nothing that she called her in to do would get done stated nonchalantly, "Two more years."

Roxie nodded her head removing her hands from the coffee table she turned picking up her leather jacket to put over her jumper she asked, "and how much will it cost me to cut it off right now?"

Parvati didn't answer as Roxie raised an eyebrow glaring at the older woman. "Your idle threats don't mean anything to me Roxanne Lenora Johnson- Weasley," she supplied brushing nonexistent lint from her dress robes.

Roxie informed her shaking her head in disbelief, "They should Mrs. Thomas, they really should mean something to you because my "threats" are far from idle."

Parvati tilted her head to the side observing Roxie's figure as she stood at the door. Trying not to raise her voice countered, "Really, how so?"

Roxie didn't turn round as she said with distaste in her tone before leaving, " Because with each passing day my want for an agent whom knows her place grows."

Parvati keeping her anger in check called out in response, "Really, well from the beginning I wanted a client that's worth as much as I put out, but we can't have it all."

Roxie just left not bothering to reply. When her door closed none to gently Parvati sighed shaking her head. Roxie was always a drama queen when it came to her not getting her way. It didn't matter she couldn't not go, things had already been signed and deals have already been made. Parvati rubbing her bridge of her nose, dealing with Roxie always gave her a massive headache.


	6. Chapter 6

Roxie bunch the expensive material of the gown that was under her palms as she hissed in rage and disbelief, "You have got to be having a laugh."

Her stylist Daren Huffleman scrunched up his own face trying to get the material a loose from Roxie's grip, "why would I be having a laugh."

Roxie finally letting him pry her hands away from the dress exclaimed, "Because of this horrid rancid colored dress you've stuffed me into."

Daren Huffleman looked at her in confusion stating, "This one of a kind Tristan WitchWater vintage dress is far from rancid and horrid. You have no idea the type of wand work that goes into a gown like this. This dress is to die for."

Roxie with flared nostrils grabbing at the fabric of the dress once again exclaimed, "Well I'd rather die then wear this… this bloody coluor?

Daren thinking that Roxie was being a bit dramatic stated pulling the dress from her hands once again, "Green is in Roxie and it's my job to keep you fashionable despite your lack of enthusiasm."

Roxie told him narrowing her eyes at him as he makeup team set to her hair and face, "If I remember correctly you work for me. I'm clipping your wings. I want all wardrobe approved days before an event from now on."

Daren rolling his eyes slightly as he smooth over the fabric where Roxie had assaulted it, "This was approved Roxanne."

Roxie's eyes flashed with anger as she asked him, "Really, by whom?"

Daren thought for a moment happy to have smoothed the fabric out, "Parvati said it was most appropriate."

Roxie scolded him as her hair was curled and pulled in all directions, "From now on you are to come directly to me. I am to make the determining decision it's my wardrobe."

Daren nodded biting the inside of his mouth she did have a point. Roxie glared at the light green and silver dress in the mirror growling one last time, as he finished touching up her hair and makeup. Roxie hated events like this; she hated the gowns, and the makeup. This was part of being a celebrity that she didn't enjoy. If she had it her way she wouldn't attend any events, she would be a ghost. The only way to see her was on the quidditch pitch and that was it. As life would have it she wasn't so lucky.

It didn't help that she was already put off beyond belief at having to attend the event. Parvati the bitch that she was had her dressed to the nines in bloody Slytherin colors. Roxie didn't give a flying fuck what color was in this season, her outfit was unacceptable. She tried to calm her anger that caused her to grind her teeth together. Pavarti was really starting to get under her skin Roxie fumed as she stepped into the elevator leaving the design studio. The elevator started on it's path towards the appiration wards when it stopped at another the doors pulled open the witch in question herself was standing there. Roxie tried not to cut her eyes as Parvati as she got into the elevator.

They stood in a brief silence as Parvati noticing the dress stated, "That dress looks as stunning as I thought it would."

Roxie bit her tongue to keep from telling the woman off, instead she settled on, "Well I'm glad everything is up to your standards."

Parvati catching the attitude in her tone inwardly sighed telling her, "You're not still upset about having to attend this event. It's for a charity come off your high horse."

Roxie turned to look at her as though she'd grown fifteen heads, "Off my high horse, you know Parvati I'm not one to be tested. Especially at this current moment so don't speak unless there is something important that you must tell me."

Parvati frowned slightly telling Roxie as the witch caused her own mood to turn volatile, "Don't over spend you've already given each charity a nice check."

Roxie continued to say nothing, she already knew that she had given money to all the charities. She honestly wished the elevator would arrive at the lobby post haste. Parvati humoring Roxie and the deadly atmosphere around her said nothing as they arrived at the main lobby and Roxie made her way towards the appiration ward. When she reached it Parvati called out trying to smooth over their conversation in the elevator, "good luck."

Roxie continued to say nothing as she just walked into the ward disappearing with a pop.

* * *

Did Roxi need Parvati to bestow luck upon her, certainly not she thought snorting as she made her way into the building. Daren was right green was defiantly the color of the season. Everyone was in either green or silver and it made her skin crawl. B_loody Slytherin colours_ she thought, her eye twitching a little as she was escorted to her seat. The auction hall was rather big Roxi thought taking her seat. As she sat there the hall filling up she was struck with a sudden burst of dread, What if he was here. The thought of encountering him twice in one year caused her great discomfort as she sat there. As more people came in crowding the room Roxi breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to deal with seeing him tonight while she was dressed in this obnoxious color.

Sitting there on her own she looked through the pictures and description guide she was given when she entered the auction room. She skimmed through it sighing; nothing in the bloody thing seemed to catch her interest. About to shut the booklet she flipped a page reading with boredom the "Warren Munchiuen double lined special edition Brewwell Cauldron."

At reading the name Roxi's eyes lit up, this cauldron was very very rare and worth billions if not trillions of galleons. The cauldron was made by a very famous, and dead cauldron maker. It is double lined with special protection and prosperity elements and magic. Roxi was sure that it wasn't made out of just gold. The gold used to make the cauldron had to be made of the rarest enchanted gold. Rumor had it that not a single potion made in one of these cauldrons could go wrong. It was a well-known fact that Nicolas Flamel used a cauldron of similar properties to produce the Philosopher's an ex-potions extraordinaire couldn't help but get a little excited at the thought of taking the cauldron and putting it to use… Even though she was sure an item as rare as it was should never be used.

The auction seemed to start and go by fast. Roxi sat patiently waiting for them to bring the big show item out. From her seat she couldn't see the cauldron in all its glory but she was still going to bid on it.

The older gentleman smiled stating, "We have a very rare piece this year, donated by Dumbledore's Children Orphanage, is a one of a kind double lined special edition Brewwell Cauldron. We will open the bidding at 7 billion galleons."

Roxi's arm immediately shot up, and so the bidding war began. She knew that she wasn't the richest bidder in the room and fell out of the race round 100.5 billion galleons. When the bloody thing sold for 80.5 trillion galleons she was very relieved she backed out. Sure she had money and inheritance, but she didn't have trillions of galleons to throw away on a cauldron no matter how rare the thing was. The auction was wrapping up when the announcer announced the last item, "Last but not least we have a specially crafted dragon skinned, Markus Calderson watch. Donated to the Children of Mungo, we will start the bidding at 10.5 million galleons. _The watch had to be nice,_ Roxi thought trying to get a better view of it. She remembered purchasing one not too long ago around Christmas time as a treat for beating the Magpies. The bloody thing had cost her almost 5 million galleons. It was a men's line of watches but she had liked the feeling of the big balky thing on her wrist. It was a beautiful watch she had thought, and it would still be in her possession of if Wood hadn't found it and assumed it was his that Christmas. Then after she regretfully gave the damned thing to him, he went off and got it smashed to smithereens. The idiotic boy wore it to practice one day and forgot to take it had been more upset that the watch had broke than his wrist.

The bidding seemed to be stopping at 20 million galleons, which would make it the lowest grossing item at the auction. Feeling bad Roxi raised her paddle sending the price up. Someone countered her offer with a higher bid, Roxi held up her hand again, and the person countered her offer again. A little annoyed Roxi leaned forward to attempt to see who was bidding against her. The room was less crowded now that the big ticket items had been sold. To her annoyance she saw the cow Lisa Thomas/ Wood raise her paddle. Roxi didn't have any resentment towards the woman. Of course not, Roxi thought rising her paddle again. She didn't resent Lisa at all, she had wanted her to take Wood away. Roxi had purposely lost him to the woman, but this watch was a different story. She was going to beat out Lisa, because she refused to lose something she sort of wanted to the witch. Roxi was going to out bid Lisa because her pride wouldn't have it any other way.

The watch sold for 100 million galleons, which put the charity in second to last place. The last place item being a set of specialized quills that sold for 85 million. Roxi smiled as she walked towards the area to claim her watch. She felt giddy at the thought of beating Lisa, and her smile got a bit bigger. Roxi continued her way to the area she thought the bidder box was. There were tons of people and press standing about, but not even the press could knock the smile from her face. She gracefully made her way over to the bidder claims box and smiled at the male whom was working behind the counter.

"I'm here to collect my item," Roxi said to the man sliding her paddle with her bidding number under the teller like glass.

The man took her bidding paddle and began looking down a list. Then he looked up smiling he said, "Ms. here is your ticket for the bidders banquet."

Roxi looked at him confused asking, "What?"

He smiled nicely at her stating, "You know the bidder banquet, where after the bidding you go to receive your item and present the check. If you wait right here I'll have a escort take you to the dinning area."

Roxi nodded taking her ticket, and standing to the side. As she stood there watching the crowded area not far from the bidding box she could have sworn she saw a speck of blond hair. Not just any color of blond, it was _his_ color of blond and she silently hoped her escort would arrive before she could clearly identify if it was _him_ or not. It would seem that fate was on her side this night, because as soon as she saw this speck of blond her escort arrived ushering her in the opposite direction of the crowd.

Before walking into the hall, she assumed to be the dinning hall there were security guards and a person standing at a podium checking dinner tickets. There were a few other stars in front of her whom turned round to greet her, and tell her how wonderful she played this season. Roxi graciously thanked them hoping that the queue would move faster. Once she finally stepped up to the podium the man took her ticket asking, "Is it just you Ms. J.-Weasley?"

Roxi answered not bothered, "Yes, just me."

Then man turned back to the parchment nodded then he handed her what looked to be a program stating, "Please enjoy your dinner."

Roxi took the program as another person escorted her to her table. The table was set for two people, and Roxi couldn't help but think that maybe the old man didn't hear her properly. Confused she asked the escort, "Is this right?"

He smiled replying, "Yes, Miss,"

Roxi nodded, although not convinced she took a seat. After sitting there for some time, she began to look about the room. Roxi found that she was the only person sitting alone it seemed, looking back at the empty seat she scrunched up her face. She was sure that people were going to talk about her lack of date. She could just imagine the headline as a waiter came over with two bottles of champagne.

"Pink or White," the man said sitting down two glasses.

Roxi was debating when someone said, "Pink."

Roxi knew whom the voice belonged to but refused to acknowledge him. She promptly ignored him answering "White please."

Even though she had said white, the waiter poured one glass pink and another glass white sitting both bottles on the table. Roxi confused by the man's actions looked over and watched as the waiter placed the glass of pink champing at the other end of her table set for two. Then he placed the glass containing the white champagne in front of her. She watched in first confusion and then anger as he took a seat in the empty chair across from her.

He smirked at her expression stating, "Good evening Ms. Roxanne Johnson-Weasley. I must say that color really suits you."

Roxi's eye twitched and a scowl came onto her beautiful face as she turned those smoky green eyes of hers onto him. The smirk never leaving his face as she drank in his freshly cut blond hair, dark green suite, and tie that was probably from his old school uniform.

"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Roxi asked her scowl turning into a glare.

Scorpius enjoying the interaction and fact that she couldn't ignore him stated nonchalantly sipping his champagne, "You really should have gotten pink. We both know you dislike white."

Roxi's glare hardened, and he had to bit his lip to suppress his growing smile.

_Tonight was going to be good,_ he thought watching her eye twitch again. _Oh yes,_ he thought sipping some more champagne; _it was going to be so good_.


	7. Chapter 7

Roxie felt her eye twitch again causing Scorpius's smirk to deepen. Fighting the fit she was having in her head Roxie threatened through clutched teeth, "I'm only going to ask once more Malfoy, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Scorpius playing with the glass in his hand looked up at Roxie, his eyes shining. He said shrugging slightly, fighting the chuckle that was going to escape his mouth, "You don't know?"

Roxie narrowed her eyes at him replying back folding her arms over her chest, "Know what?"

Scorpius covered his mouth as he lightly chuckled/coughed. Then looking at her he was full on smiling now, smiling with delight which was never good. Then he answered his eyes turning mischievous, "I'm the present for buying my sponsored item."

Roxie's eyes grew big with shock, and Scorpius had to look away. He was enjoying himself way too much. He loved it when he could move emotions across her pretty face. His favorite was ecstasy, but for now shock would have to do.

The wheels began to turn in Roxie's pretty head, as a man sat a plate of salad down in front of her. She had won a dinner with Scorpius bleedin Malfoy. She blinked multiple times, hoping that every time she opened her eyes he would fucking disappear. Yet he wasn't going anywhere, the bastard was sitting there eating salad and drinking champagne. Roxie thinking rationally stated, "I think you've got it wrong."

Scorpius whom had to put food into his mouth to keep from out right laughing in her face wiped chewed. He chewed slowly raising a eyebrow he asked once he had swallowed the lettuce, "How so?"

Roxie calmly and as rationally as possible was about to say something but the _fucking wanker,_ said with a faked troubled face, "Are you not Roxanne J. Weasley winning bidder of a Markus Calderson."

Roxie clutched her jaw, he smiled seeing her expression, "I thought so, Did you not look in the leaflet to see that the item was sponsored by me?"

Roxie replied glaring at him, "I didn't think they'd let a junkie sponsor an item for a charity."

Scorpius rolling his eyes responded cordially bringing the glass to his mouth, "It's only fitting seeing as I did most of my rehabilitation humanitarian work there."

Roxie looked about away from his smugness. Then she looked at him promptly then got up from the table excusing her self. She was going to leave; she was going to run away. As she walked towards the door of the banquette hall, she knew he'd win if she just up and left. He would bloody win. She wouldn't let him she resolved changing her direction from the banquet halls doors to the bathroom. She locked herself in a stall thinking that losing to Scorpius was way worse then losing to Lisa Thomas-Wood. It was that stupid cow's fault she was in this right fucking mess to begin with she sighed bringing her hand up to hit her forehead.

Her pride was always getting her into more trouble then it was worth. Her bloody pride has landed her in the bathroom stall hiding/ attempting to escape a dreadful meal with Scorpius Mal-fucker. This night couldn't get any worse she concluded sitting there trying to gather her wits about her when she heard two people enter the bathroom.

One woman said, "Did you see Scorpius Malfoy? Can you believe that a charity would let him sponsor an item?"

The other replied, "I know, but I heard since he's dating the coordinator of the ward they let him."

Roxie scrunched up her face, what the hell were they going on about, she moved closer to the door to hear them. As the first one asked, "Really, he's dating the coordinator?"

"Oh ya, leggy blonde I forget her last name."

Just then someone else came into the bathroom she smiled stating, "You're never going to guess what just happened to me."

The other two women exclaimed in unison, "What?"

She whispered, "I've got a date with Trevor Watergill."

The other girls rolled there eyes as she told them, "Whateva that's not news, did you see Scorpius Malfoy?"

The new member to the gossip squad sighed stating, "Ya so what, he's dating some healer isn't he? That's honestly the only way he would be allowed to sponsor an item."

One of the other girls commented, "What was her last name? The healer, it was in the Leaflet and it sounded so familiar."

Another chimed in, "Oh now I remember it was Wellso, Westly, Weaselly. That's right it was Weaselly."

Roxie's eyes grew big as they changed the subject. She couldn't fucking believe it, it had to be a mistake. There was no way Scorpius was dating one of her cousins, one of her blonde and leggy cousins. The only blonde leggy cousin that they could have been referring to was Dominique. She was the only blonde and leggy one available considering Victoire was married to Teddy with two children. If Roxie remembered correctly Dominique was a prominent healer, but this couldn't be true. There was no way Roxie though as she stood there.

Once the women had left Roxie enraged pushed the stall door open. She walked towards the sinks placing her hands angrily on the sides of it. How could he, where her first thoughts as she turned on the hot water. As she watched the water run she shook her head her mind coming to the conclusion that he would fuck her cousin wouldn't he? She let the hot water scolded her hands because it couldn't compare to the feelings that were rushing through her. Dominique she thought shacking her head again and biting her lip. She felt hurt, so fucking hurt. She looked up at herself in the mirror; she was never the prettiest Weasley girl. She wasn't even that pretty, but once they put on all the make-up, do your hair up and such, a girl could start to think she was attractive.

Roxie closed her eyes for a minuet thinking she was stupid for even being hurt. She hadn't been with him in ages, so what did it matter who he fucked. What did it matter, she scolded herself drying her hands before exiting the bathroom. Not to mention she was just jumping to conclusions, but as she walked back towards the table that he sat at she couldn't help the anger that boiled inside of her even if it wasn't the truth.

Roxie took a seat finding that the salad had been cleared away. Scorpius stated looking at his watch, "Didn't think you were coming back?"

Roxie took a sip of her champagne almost chocked on the disgusting drink. Seeing her face he supplied knowingly, "I told you."

Roxie finding that she couldn't sit there acting rationally told him, "Imagine that, you telling me something truthful. Unlike the real reason the hospital let you be a sponsor was because you're getting your leg over the coordinator of the ward."

Scorpius blinked once a lump forming in his throat as the gloating cloud that he was on deflating slightly, "I didn't think that you were into the gossip columns."

Roxie shrugged nonchalantly trying to seem indifferent as anger, and hurt raged inside of her. She stated sipping more of the disgusting champagne, "I didn't need a bleeding column to tell me that you're shagging me cousin."

The gloating cloud vanished from beneath him, Scorpius tried not to make a pinched expression with his face. Roxie noticing his eyes widen slightly as she pulled out her wild card snorted. _Of course, of fucking course_ ran through her mind. She sat the glass down her own eyes wide at the information, "Are you not going to defend your self? "

Scorpius hadn't expected this at all. He thought his relationship with the blonde Weasley was somewhat confidential. How in the world he though his brows furrowing. The silence seemed to swallow her whole as she sat there waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. He didn't need to, the look on his face spoke volumes. Roxie whispered more to herself then him, "So it's true then, you're fucking Dominique."

Scorpius's brain was screaming, _Oh shit_. He was trying to think of something, to say but his brain was frozen. Before he could unfreeze himself Roxie said standing and leaning over the over the table towards him, "You're more despicable then I thought."

With that Roxie turned and walked out of the banquette hall past all the media, and the cameras. She walked towards the apparation ward her whole body shaking with anger as she disappeared with a loud pop.

* * *

Roxie sat watching the embers in the firewhisky she held in her glass. The drink did nothing to smooth over the rage that filled her body. She couldn't believe of all the witches out there he picked her cousin. Her bloody fucking cousin she thought gritting her teeth. The thought of his depravity made her skin crawl. She brought the glass up to her lips taking a gulp of the liquid welcoming the way it burned unpleasantly at her throat all the way down to her stomach. She tried to sort out why he was doing this to her.

_He had to be doing this to get raise out of her? That was only thing she could think of. Why else would he fuck her cousin? Who did that sort of thing if they weren't plotting some sort of revenge? _

There relationship was far from cordial, but to sink so low as to fuck her cousin. Who did such a thing? She already knew the answer to that, Scorpius Malfoy did such things as run off fucking people's cousins. While their casual relationship had been too dysfunctional and sickly to be considered a relationship they had still been together. They still had history, and three years worth of stitching her stupid heart back together. Stitches that were fraying at the fire that mounted inside of her veins because of him.

Dropping the glass from her angry hands she welcome the shattering noise as it hit her kitchen floor. If the rat bastard was_ out for revenge he had another thing coming_. She was not one to be fucked with, or fucked over. Her mind started clicking into gear as her anger caused her to go slightly mad. Then with a wave of her hand the mess cleaned its self up and she made way to her room to change.

If he wanted a war, Scorpius was going to get more than a war she promised slipping out of the green dress. Once she had changed into something a bit more appealing it was time for her to make her move. She didn't know any of Scorpius's cousins however she knew of someone better than a cousin. Roxie smirked slightly as she made her way towards her own appiration ward.

In a matter of seconds she was in his manor, and his house elf was looking at her. The firewhisky gave her a kick in the right direction as she asked sweetly to the house elf, "I want to see Alessio Montague."

The house elf bowed, "Right this way Madam."

She walked down the dark corridor that she had walk down a millions of times in the past. She stood outside the door unsure at first. Once she stepped through the threshold there was no turning back. This was her launching her attack against him. This was his kick in the fucking bullocks for stooping so low as to fraternize with her cousin. With those thoughts in mind she took a deep breath pushing open the door to the lounge. There inside the informal room Roxie found Montague, Nott, and some others passed out with a lot of whores. Montague looked up from the line he was about to do, "Roxanne Johnson what are doing here?"

Roxie shrugged running her hand through her tousled curls she told him, "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by."

Nott raised an eyebrow at Montague whom took in the way the tight low cut shirt she wore showed off her tits. It was a rather high skirt he thought his eyes roaming up her long toned legs. He was one for being a dick however Roxanne J-Weasley didn't come knocking unless she wanted something. She might have been a sworn "enemy" but a man couldn't simply kick a pureblood witch with such tits out without reason.

"Really, What business do you have in Falmouth?"

Roxie knowing he'd make her work for her revenue stated struggling again slightly as she stepped forward into the room putting all her cards on the table and hoping to Merlin they panned out " You."

Nott's raised eyebrow almost reached his hairline as he stared wide-eyed. He was off his tits but he hadn't expected that. Montague smirked chuckling slightly, he hadn't expected such a response either but he'd bite. He motioned with his hand that didn't hold the gold studded object he was using to line the line up with for her to come forward. "Then join us."

Roxie feeling the effects of all the firewhisky taking hold of her system walked towards the table that Montague turned back to pixing his concoction of grifindust and pixipop. When she reached the table she saw that Montague was too fucked to light it properly to infuse the liquid with the golden powder. Taking her wand out she moved his away their eyes locking. Roxie heated the bottom of the tray infusing the two with the ease of a pro, her eyes never leaving his. Montague in his potion induced state became putty in her hands as she pulled out all the eye seduction ticks she had picked up from Victorie the slag queen of Hufflepuff.

Once the dust on the tray gave way Montague moved his hand to taste it. Satisfied with her work he relined the mix on the tray into three fat lines. He was the first to go followed by Nott. Then Montague pushed the tray over to her his glazed over eyes observing her. Noticing her hesitation to take the white platinum piece that he held out to her he said, "Come on."

Roxie blinked her eyes, she knew what she was walking in on when she came here. She knew, as she reached out for the piece and Montague instead pulled her onto his lap from her standing position. He eyed her face settling on her lips as he moved his calloused quidditch hand that was free of the piece coming up to gently touch her neck. He said his mouth hot against her ear, "Go on don't be shy."

Roxie nodded her head as she felt him smirk against her ear while he moved the hand that had been at her waist to hold the piece out to her.

Roxie had been in this situation before. It was bout three years ago and it wasn't Montague saying those words it was Scorpius. In that moment all those years ago she had thought about what would happen if anyone found out. She thought about her career, her parents, and everything that was going on in her world. That night about three years ago she thought _who gave a flying fuck._

Thinking along those same lines caused her to move in Montague's lap. Bending over the coffee table littered with potion bottles and fags she separated the thick line into two smaller ones the way **_HE_** had taught her. She took Montague's piece and inhaled both lines until nothing was left on the tray. Then she leaned back as the potion rushed through her body, delivering a feeling she hadn't felt in years. Nott said something about another line, but Roxie couldn't hear him properly. She always got the griffin roar right before her earth shattering high kicked in. Montague must have noticed because he chuckled lightly turning her face so she looked at him.

Seeing her eyes get heavy he asked his own gaze wondering to her pink lips, "Didn't take to much did you?"

In response she snogged Montague proper the high from the mixing of the two potions hitting her body before her head. It didn't matter as she almost fucked Montague on that very couch. Revenue never tasted so sweet, and that was the beginning of that casual relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

So I fixed most the mistakes I missed before posting chapter 6 &7... This chapter is very long. I'm actually surprised by the length... Oh well, Happy reading.

* * *

While on the dust Roxie woke up in an assortment of strange places. Sure if she started with Montague, she usually woke up in the bed with Montague bruised and sour. She could remember at least that part of the night when he ravaged her. Those were the best bits, sex on Griffindust was the best. She had actually forgotten how good it was. Roxie sat up looked about the seemingly familiar bed that she laid in finding blond hair and the naked torso of a man. She panicked her memory of the previous night nonexistent, as she frowned looking at the body. It was never good when you end up in bed with a bloke you didn't know. She stared alarmed as the person rolled over to revile Louis.

She sighed a breath of relief relaxing as his arm came up to wrap its self about her. She smiled thankful it was her cousin drifting back to sleep. When they did finally come to Louis looked over at her stating, "What a wild night? Reminded me of the good old days."

Roxie smiled at her handsome cousin asking as she stretched slightly, "Good old days?"

Louis pulling a smoke from off his nightstand placed it into his mouth, lighting it he replied blowing smoke as he held it out to Roxie, "Ya the good old days; sex, potion and more potion."

Roxie snorted taking a quick puff as Louis laid back on his stomach holding his hand out for the fag, "I don't find anything good about those days."

Louis shrugged slightly knowing what she was referring to told her, "Well I find those days of misguided youth to be a sort of rite of passage. Although you haven't considering you're still fucking pureblood males that play for FalMouth."

Roxie moaned blowing smoke from her mouth as she took one last puff before handing the cig to her cousins outreached hand, "Don't lecture me."

Louis snorted himself chuckling as he looked at his younger cousin. He told her taking a deep exhaling smoke from his nose, "I'm not, fuck if I care who you fuck. Just don't get stitched up with the potion and dust like you did last time. That's all I'm saying as a concerned older cousin."

Roxie rolled her eyes at the accusation as Louis wiggled his eyebrows suggestively almost finishing off the cig. He then handed it out to Roxie to take one last puff before she handed it back for him to extinguish. They both sighed laying back down in his bed, snuggling they looked up at his enchanted ceiling. Roxie laying her head on his chest, Louis asked laughing as he stroked her hair, "You remember that time we were so off our faces we almost shagged?"

Roxie almost died laughing, and Louis couldn't control his laughter either. Roxie replied a gleeful smile coming onto her face, "Well I have my knickers on this time so it couldn't have been that good a batch."

Louis didn't say anything causing Roxie to lift her head from his chest in alarm. As He covered his hand with his face telling her in a held in chuckle, "No, you were right off your tits. I just told you no."

Roxie smacked him, and he laughed louder pulling her into a hug kissing her cheek. That was how her Saturday began; she had no idea how it would end but she hoped it was as good as the beginning.

Everything seemed to be going that way until they were owled to go round their grandparent's house. Roxie and Louis after spending the day drinking potion and watching muggle tv, obliged to their family duties. They weren't completely blitz they were just nicely toasted was all. She went home to shower and such leaving Louis to do Louis.

When she arrived at her grandparent's house everyone was loitering about the kitchen. Roxie walking in seeing Hugo first she inquired frowning slightly at all the women gathered around Molly, "What's going on?"

Hugo replied unimpressed at the extravaganza as Roxie kissed him on the check, "Thomas Rogers finally purposed to Molly."

"Honest," Roxie replied rolling her eyes as a yawn escaped her mouth. Hugo nodded frowning himself now as she moved to take a seat at the table. Victorie was inspecting the ring while her aunt Audry gushed over Molly. Roxie didn't understand what the big deal was. Molly and Thomas were already practically married. They had been dating for a ridiculously long time making the proposal none too surprising. Roxie sighed as grandma Molly walked away from the circle of females standing in the middle of the kitchen. Seeing Roxie she smiled walking over to kiss her granddaughter. She pinched Roxie's check asking her, "Where have you been these past weekends?"

Roxie made up an excuse about working, while noises continued to come from the circle of females. Her grandmother after eying her suspiciously made her way to finish making dinner. When all the excitement had settled the crowd dispersed. Roxie wasn't sitting there long until Molly came over to her. Molly bit her lip unsure of what to say to her cousin, Wood and Roxie's broken engagement at the front of her mind. Roxie raised an eyebrow at her cousin whom struggled to find words to say. Sick of the look of contemplation on Molly's face Roxie rolled her eyes telling Molly hollowly, "Congratulations."

Molly beamed tears coming to her eyes, "Thanks Rox."

Roxie nodded her head as an response. Molly so over come with emotion hugged her cousin tightly, causing Roxie to sigh Molly was always so over emotional. Roxie really didn't need a hug, _what did she care about Molly getting married?_ If anything she was relieved it was Molly, and not her-self walking off towards impending marital doom. While still in the clutches of Molly Louis entered taking in the seen before him. They were a touchy-feely family, however Roxie was one to shy away from physical contact unless it came from him. "What's going?" he asked Hugo whom stood in the same place he'd been standing the entire time watching the gushing girl fest.

"Molly's got engaged," Hugo informed another one of his cousins for the billionth time. Molly pulled away from Roxie telling her, her eyes still alight with tears of happiness, "I'm so glad your happy for me."

Roxie trying to wiggle out of Molly's grip told her, "Of course."

Then she was engulfed in another tight squeeze, causing Louis to call out playfully in an attempt to save her, "Oy Molly if you keep at it you'll suffocate her. I need her breathing. "

Everyone looked at Louis as he said with a cheeky grin, "What? If Molly kills Roxi whom will I cuddle with, surely not Lily."

Lily laughed kissing Louis's check as she moved to fill her cup with more water. Rose from the seat that she had taken at the dinner table made a face of disgust stating, "You two know you're first cousins right?"

Louis shrugged nonchalantly as Molly stopped squeezing the living day lights out of Roxie. Roxie looked at Louis relieved as he told Rose a look of disgust coming onto his own face, "I know that and unfortunately you're my first cousin as well."

Rose glared rolling her eyes at Louis whom stuck his tongue out childishly in return as Fleur reprimanded him. Things followed as usual with James and Fred arriving late from the joke soon as they entered they started shouting across the room at her father and Uncle Ron. Evidently they are inventing something new for the holiday season, which seemed too far for recognition to her. Roxie couldn't help the glare she sent her brothers way once the two joke shop inventors took their seats at the table. Sure she loved Fred, but the bitterness died hard. Their relationship didn't fully recover after she was forced to go pro.

After everyone went on congratulating Molly and Thomas and such normal conversations ensued. Hugo and Albus, whom worked for the gaming commission, were talking quidditch with Roxie. Louis and Lucy were talking fashion as usual. Lucy worked for, the Fashionable Witch, a magazine about high witch fashion that Louis was featured in all the time. Dinner had hit quite a normal tone despite them missing Dominique. Roxie hadn't even notice that Dominique was missing until she entered through the kitchen door. Everyone looked up to see her and **_him_** standing there in the doorway. Roxie's eyes grew wide, was she imagining it or was Scorpius fucking Malfoy really standing in her grandmother's kitchen.

Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she watched the scene before her. She was sure it was similar to having an out of body experience. All her cousins just sat there looking at Dominique and Scorpius, while the adults continued on as thought nothing earth shattering had happened.

Roxie was pulled out of her shocking horror by Rose moaning, "Roxie pass me the mash."

Roxie not even realizing she had frozen resumed normal activity taking the bowl from Louis. She put some on her plate before passing it to the pestering Rose. She had to be dreaming or the pixipop from earlier was stronger than she thought. Roxie wanting to pinch herself as her grandmother hurried to make space for the two of them. Her only thoughts at that time as she saw Molly and Thomas across from her scoot over to make space for the two was that this had to be a joke. _They were all taking the piss._

* * *

No one really held any malcontent towards Scorpius besides Roxie and Louis. Roxie of course had her reasons for her extreme dislike towards the silver headed male while Louis's dislike was slightly new. Ages ago Scorpius and Louis considered each other the best of mates, but all that all ended when the fucker ratted him and Roxie out when he got pinched for a massive ton of illegal magical substances. After the whole thing was over and done with he vowed never to talk to the thick cunt ever again. Yet here he sat at his grandmother's kitchen table. He asked glaring at the other blond, "Shouldn't you be at an addicts meeting?"

Everyone in the room almost fell out of their chairs, but Roxie couldn't help the smirk that pulled at the corners of her lips. _Sure, now and days she was downing a fair share of illegal magical substances, but that was only because of the new company she kept. Roxie had abstained from illegal potion for most of her life aside from the occasional youthful pixipop swig. She hadn't even known about half the potion she currently had knowledge about until she started fucking Malfoy. She, Roxanne Lenora Weasley was no addict. No, she could very well get on in life without illegal potion. Not to mention she didn't fit the description of an addict people like Monatgue, Nott and his whole lot of bottom feeders did. Those poor bastards obsessed and thought about potion every second of every minute of every hour of every day. The only time they probably didn't think about potion was when they were on the pitch, and Roxie highly doubted that. Scorpius was on the exact same level as Montague and his lot back in the day. Scorpius couldn't even take a shit sober_, Roxie chuckled to her self at the image such a thought provoked.

Hermione that sat not far off from Roxie scolded, "That's not funny Roxanne."

Roxanne replied halfheartedly a slight smirk now on her face, "Sorry."

Then after that all was silent until James asked trying to lighten the mood, "So what brings you here Scorpius?"

Before Scorpius could answer Louis cut in bluntly, "Isn't it obvious, he's shagging Dominique."

Everyone turned wide-eyed, and Hugo chuckled which earned him a smack in the back of the head from Rose. Fleur shocked by her son's rudeness reprimanded, "Louis, where are your manners?"

Louis smirking slightly as he plated with his food on his plate said non-convincingly, "Right, I apologies."

Scorpius looking between Louis and Roxie whom wouldn't meet his gaze replied, 'It's alright, A little house rivalry."

But Dominique wasn't happy at all. Her brother was being way out of line house rivalry or not, "Scorpius and I are dating. And for your information he's been recovered for almost two and a half years now."

Louis rolled his eyes, as Rose smiling at Scorpius told him, "Congratulations."

Scorpius thanked her and returned to his meal as Fred replied, "Not to be rude but Dom weren't you dating Jeffery Landon?"

Dominique's eyes almost popped out of her head as she hissed appalled that he would bring up such a thing in Scorpius's presence, "that's been over for ages now!"

James exclaimed scrunching up his face pointing his fork at her, "Doesn't seem like ages."

Fred nodded in agreement, "No it defiantly wasn't ages ago."

Dominique looked at the two of them her face turning shrew. Louis grinning raised his eyebrows at Scorpius smirking, "She doesn't mess around does she?"

Albus,Hugo, James, Fred, LiLy, and Lucy broke out into light snickers. Roxie almost laughed as well, as Rose rolled her eyes at their immature behavior. Aunt Hermione also not amused at their behavior scolded again, "That's enough you lot."

Everyone went back to his or her plates. Roxie looking down at her plate tried to suppress her own chuckle but failed. Her chuckling caused the lot of them to break out in fits again. Dominique frazzled by the laughter glared at them all causing the fit of giggles to calm down.

It was quite for a bit after that. All that filled the air of the ever so tense kitchen was the sound of forks against plates. It was quite long enough for Roxie to assume that was all that was going to be said about the matter of Scorpius sitting at their grandmother's table but she was wrong. When the silence became almost defining Hugo asked sincerely, "So how did you meet? If that's even the right question to ask considering we've all went to school together, except for Lily."

Dominnique and Scorpius were quite for a moment looking at each other. Roxie assumed they were debating whom should answer the question when Louis said smirking slightly again as he swallowed his mash, "Maybe how did Scorpius end up fucking my sister is more appropriate?"

"LOUIS CHARLES WEASLEY," Fleur exclaimed looking at her son with disapproval. She could not believe that he would say such a vulgar thing about his sister at the family dinner table. Victorie that sat to his left smacked him in the back of the head. Yet despite the violence of his sister the shit eating grin that was on his face didn't waver.

Scorpius at hearing Louis's remake had almost chocked on the water he was drinking at that moment. Dominique patting him on the back glared at Louis, the attention whore. Dominique feeling her anger reach a new boiling point hiss, "We met while Scorpius was doing his philanthropy work."

This time Roxie couldn't help herself as she chuckled looking at Dominique as though she was daft, "You mean his court ordered community service."

Dominique not liking Roxie's comment or the way she laughed at her said as all eyes looked questionably upon her, "Yes, his philanthropy work."

Lucy this time lost it coughing as she tried to stifle her own laughter. Dominique was not going to let her cousins get the best of her. Lucy commented knowing it was wrong to take a dig in such a situation, but she couldn't help herself, "Was it his prison garb that attracted you to him?"

If her cousins weren't snickering before they sure as hell well were then. George had to look away to keep from laughing, himself, at the poor boys expense. The kids were being unmerciful this evening, George thought as Louis struck again seeing the growing look of discontent on Scorpius's face, "Isn't it against the law for you to be shagging him if he severed a court order community service under you?

Dominique thoroughly put off by her brother and cousin replied frowning at him, "Scorpius and I started dating after his service was done. It doesn't matter if we date so long as I'm not his probation officer.

Louis not done humiliating him and his sister questioning arching his eyebrow, "Really?"

Dominique was about to hiss at her brother when their father decided to put the pissing contest to an end, "Louis that's enough."

Louis wrinkled his nose annoyed before returning to his plate of food. Conversation and attacking turned away from Scorpius causing him a bit of relief. His relief wasn't due to him not being able to handle the humiliation. His relief was because Dominique didn't look as though she could take anymore abuse. Scorpius had prepared himself for this sort of thing, yet telling from her expression she had not.

Quidditch had become the new hot topic of discussion. Things were going smoother, and Dominique thought she might get out of this dinner without cursing all her younger cousins and brat brother. Then Albus went and asked, "it is true that you're now working as a healer for the FalMouth Falcons Scorpius?"

All eyes were on Scorpius yet again. Dominique had to take calming breaths unsure of if another snide comment would follow. She eyed her cousins whom were having their own side conversations. Scorpius wiping his mouth with his napkin replied, "Yes, I'm a healer for the FalMouth Falcons."

Everyone nodded appropriately as James exclaimed picking at Scorpius, "Boo."

Scorpius smirked looking down the table at James, "Say that now Potter, but things will change."

James gave him the wanking motion with his hand, which earned him a glare from his mother. Rose asked frowning confused always the inquisitive one, "This isn't meant to sound offensive but how is that possible given things?"

Dominique inwardly cringed waiting for Louis and Roxi to jump at another opportunity to humiliate Scorpius. The two seemed too engrossed with the conversation they were having to catch Rose's question. She relaxed slightly as Scorpius answered, "I had a stricter probationary period and I have stricter procedures and regulations that apply to me."

Rose smiled slightly very satisfied with his answer. The rest of the evening continued in this weird way. It wasn't every day Dominique brought a recovering addict/ex-quidditch star home. As the night progressed Scorpius found it better that he was tagged as the recovering junkie rather than the death eater's son.


	9. Chapter 9

I can't remember if I thanked the two reviewers. :) It's always nice to hear good things. Anyway Happy reading.

* * *

Roxie ate her dinner counting down with every bite so that she could leave. She couldn't stand sitting there across from them. She couldn't believe he would show up here on her turf to throw whatever he had with Dominique in her face. Was there no respect? Had he not told Dominique about the relationship they had? Or did her cousin not care that the blond haired punter had been with her first. Roxi had never been close with Dominique but she was sure that if her cousin knew that anything had gone on between her and Scorpius she wouldn't be sitting there frowning over the bastard.

Her mind jumped to the conclusion that he must not have told her. Which stung a bit as she put more food into her mouth not meeting his gaze as he looked up from his plate every so often. Why share details about a relationship that meant nothing to him, she thought. All those days and nights in the past she was only one catching feelings. She was the only one that at one point thought they were in love.

She was an idiot; she chastised herself putting her fork back to her mouth. She was a bloody idiot!

When dinner was over she immediately went upstairs to fetch her and Louis's winter coats. As she stood there trying to clam her nerves Roxi went through Louis's pockets in search of some pixipop. Finding the decent size bottle she took a light swig. The potion didn't kick in like usual seeing as she was drinking it on a full stomach. Putting the bottle back into Louis's jacket pocket Roxie made her way back down the second floor corridor. That was when Scorpius caught her on her own. He stood just down the dimly light corridor exiting the bathroom. At first he looked as though he'd dismiss her presence, and for once she as going to be grateful towards him.

Yet what she assumed wasn't what followed. She really wasn't surprised given that this was Scorpius sodding git Malfoy. They stood in the hallway staring at each other until he turned as though he would walk away. Roxie thought nothing of his slow pace down the corridor. As she made to walk past him in one swift motion she found him none to gently pushing her up against the wooden paneled wall. Roxie was shocked at first, as was Scorpius. He hadn't planned on doing this, his body was always acting out on it's own accord in her presence. They just stared at each other for some time. Green clashing with seemingly blue eyes in the small corridor of the house. They stared at each other for some time, Roxie's shock turning to anger as she observed his rather tightly held facial features; a give away that he was rather upset. Roxie couldn't help but find joy in his anguish despite being pinned to the wall of her grandparent's house.

"Did you enjoy humiliating me in front of your family?" Scorpius asked his voice taking it's silently angry tone she knew so well. Roxie not moving her eyes from his stormy blue ones told him in a growl, "Unhand me."

Scorpius moving to pin her other arm said trying to ignore his arousal at having her body pressed to his, "Or What Roxanne? Have you forgotten the hold I have over you? Have you really forgotten who I am?"

Roxie's heart picked up in her chest beating erratically at the closeness of his proximity. The serious expression on his face made her want to snog him, but she wouldn't. Instead she turned her head looking away from him she smirking told him, "I know who you fucking are. You're a despicable bastard not worth shitting on."

Her expression moved him so violently he couldn't stop his hand from moving up to force her to look at him. Roxie could smell his expensive cologne on his wrist. She tried to hold fast to her anger towards him as the very smell of him caused her body to weaken. He said not noticing the affect of having his body pressed to her while she breathed in his intoxicating sent his lips so close, "Really? Because in my book you never quite paid me back for taking that fall years ago."

Roxie clutched her teeth together she wasn't having this conversation. She wasn't having this conversation she repeated in her head trying to fight him, but he was stronger. She didn't know how, but he was stronger he always fucking was. She wanting him to let go of her before she caved, "What the fuck do you want? Is fucking me cousin not enough you sick bastard."

Scorpius shook his head stating as he looked away from her beautiful eyes, " The world doesn't revolve around you Roxanne. I'm a grown man and I can be with whomever I damn well please."

Roxie said to him her anger at being pinned causing her to shake slightly, "Then get the fuck off of me. And go fuck my cousin, you pathetic shit."

Scorpius loving the raw anger he saw on her face commanded, "You and Louis will stop attacking Dominique."

Roxie snorted was he for real? This all was because they were in his opinion attacking Dominique. Roxie told him wanting to spit in his face, "No one's attacking Dominique? They're just trying to bring to light the fact that you're a disgusting degenerate is all."

Scorpius shrugged stating his eyes roaming from her lips and back up to her eyes, "All the same Johnson-Weasley all the same. You call off your dog before I expose you and your cousin for the addicts that you are."

Roxie chuckled it was strained because of the way he held her head, but it came out none the less. She told him her eyes going from mad to gleeful in seconds. A smirk coming onto her pretty face as she peered into his eyes, "Takes one to know one."

Scorpius blinked looking at the smug expression on her face. He wasn't going to let her comment get the best of him but it struck. The comment coming from her mouth struck gold, and Scorpius had to refrain himself from pressing his lips to hers roughly. Whenever she pushed him to extreme violence he couldn't help not to snog her. It took every fiber in his being not to fuck her as roughly as possible against that very wall. He had to attempt to calm his own erratic heart as he heard Louis call up the stairs, "Oy Rox come on!"

Trying to remain in control over the actions of his body Scorpius realized as he struggled, that he had lost. He had lost to her. Roxie sensing his weakness of strength slapped him across the face before pushing him aside. She took off down the house's small hallway as he tried to get a grip of himself. Standing their alone he touched his check angry. He wasn't angry at the fact that Roxanne smacked him or that he let her. Scorpius was angry with himself for allowing the witch to push and pull at his emotions. He couldn't believe he allowed her to have control over him like he hadn't spent these last three years trying to build up a resistance to her.

As Roxie slipped into her coat she tried not to acknowledge the real reason her body shook. She tried to tell herself that it was rage that fueled her not the want for more. Anger at his actions not her anger from desiring more of him was what turned her belligerently towards the line of illegal crystallized potion that night. No, she wasn't kick herself for wanting those hands of his to bring her towards him and snog the living daylights out her. She was most defiantly not angry with herself for enjoying and wanting more than just the feel of his body pressed to hers through clothing.

* * *

Touching, caressing she tired to pretend it didn't matter if the hands didn't belonged** HIM**. They were just as good she tried to convince herself as they sought out to give her pleasure. This body was not **his**, but it was just as good she told herself as he pressed himself against her. As her limps entangled with his she tried to press the fact that his scent couldn't even compare to that of **_HIS_** out of her mind. Even though she was able to overcome all these glaring differences Montague's mouth against her skin did nothing more than deliver the crushing blow that he wasn't **HIM.**

From the way his green not cloudy grey hues stared at her as she searched for relief in the rough motion of his thrusting hips, to the way that his short brown hair wasn't silky enough during foreplay. As she yelled at herself to stop the crippling comparison she couldn't. She even took notice in the difference of his breathing pattern. Everything was a constant reminder that the undeniably attractive man she laid with was not **HIM**. Even as she came with her body screaming out in ecstasy it wasn't enough. Roxie knew she'd need stronger drugs than griffindust to trick her mind into thinking she was satisfying it's rancid want. It's rancid despicable want for not only the feel or touch of **him**, but _his taste, his smell, his heart._

Any other day Montague would do the trick, his body could serve its purpose. However this night even blitz out of her mind he wasn't enough. Roxie closed her eyes as Montague lay down next to her panting. He reached out stroking her arm as though she needed such codling. Frowning she rolled away from him trying to find peace in her raged heart. Montague not one for cuddling let her be closing his own eyes welcoming sleep.

That night it seemed **HE** would not leave her be. She was sleepless as she tossed and turned finally lying their looking up at the ceiling of Montague's posh flat. Montague laid soundlessly beside her as she took deep breaths. When she couldn't take laying there any longer she got out of his bed fishing around on the floor amongst the discarded clothing for her underwear. Finding them amongst the pile of clothing in the dark she slipped into them making her way towards the coffee table where her and Alessio had been doing lines of griffindust earlier. She sat down picking up a cigarette bringing it to her mouth she took a hard drag. Blowing out smoke she ran her hands through her wild burgundy locks.

She couldn't help but think running her fingers over the line of dust that he had won that night. He was really shaking at the cage she locked away all her feeling for him in.

Roxie frowning placed her dust covered fingers to her mouth welcoming the feeling that the little bit of potion had on her. Knowing that she shouldn't she grabbed more of the bottle poured until she had three of the fattest lines before her. She took Montague's piece inhaling every last drop of crystallized potion until her nose bled. She sat back as a suffocating high came upon her. She closed her eyes remembering how sexy Scorpius had looked that night as he sat on his couch beyond pissed that her team had wiped the field with his yet again. His then short blond hair was pulled into a short pony-tail a few strands hung in his face. The Falmouth black and white tracky jacket that he wore slightly unzipped giving her a nice view of his well formed pecks that she knew lead to rock hard abs. Standing there not far off getting dressed to go out and celebrate Roxie had a mighty fine view. She couldn't deny in that instant that Scorpius looked like the heartthrob all the magazines named him to be back then.

Even as his face was set in a serious expression as he pulled the potion out of a bag that he kept it in. His jaw was clutched ever so slightly, and his hand shook as he sat out the tabs. Oh he was festering with rage she thought walking over to stand in front of him as he sat there slightly ridged on his too posh couch preparing their dosage for the night. She stood in front of him, but Scorpius just ignored her reaching round her to continue his methodological process of mixing all the illegal potion he wanted to do for the night. Roxie smirked moving to straddle him forcing him to take notice of her as he gave up on placing the liquid phoenix tears onto tabs. Roxie playing with the zipper of the traky jacket asking as though she were talking to a baby, "Aww is little Scorpius upset."

He said nothing he just looked at her with his nostrils flaring slightly as his beautiful eyes hardened.

Taking that as a yes, she smirked slightly then leaned back to take two phoenix soaked tabs off the coffee table. She placed them both in her mouth then snogged that pinch look off of his face. At first he was stiff but as she moved her hips slightly her lips traveling down his neck to his collarbone he loosening up. When she sucked hard on the skin of his neck he stopped trembling with anger. Roxie could not deny the fact that him losing to her turned her on more than the violent anger that had shook his body. It was so sexy she though taking in the sent of his body soap. He always smelt so enticing she thought enjoy his undeniably Malfoy sent. She took his left hand bringing it between her legs so that he could feel how wet she was.

It seemed to snap him out of his silent tantrum as she stared hungrily in his eyes. She remembered informing him as his hand moved against the moist fabric of her underwear, "I find it kind of sexy that you're a sour loser."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her asking as her breathing itched slightly from the movement of his hand, "Is that so?"

Roxie nodded as his mouth came back to her, she felt the phoenix tears slowly breaking down her sobriety. When he pulled away feeling the potion as well Roxie took the advantage to advance on him wanting nothing more than him in her mouth, "Oh yes, I find it unbelievably sexy that you lost to me." Scorpius snorted enjoying Roxanne's lips against his skin as they worked down his body. His skin was tingling with every lick and every suck making it hard for him to moan out "If the table was turned I don't think you'd be too happy."

Roxie at the top of the waistband of his pants looked up at him. Roxie stared at him smirking with enjoyment of the look he hand on his face. Of all the faces Scorpius Malfoy possessed the one face he was making in that moment had been her favorite. His face was soft almost tender with potion induced glee while his seemingly grey eyes were hazy with ecstasy and potion. She tugging at his pants replying grinning, "Does it matter if either way I get to ride you like a champion?"

Scorpius tried not to smile at her comment, but he failed. His mouth broke out into one of those genuine beautiful smiles. It was one of those rare smiles that reached his eyes as he chuckled until he began to moan out of pleasure. That weekend all of their plans got canceled and they spent the entire time in his bed.

Roxie begin to cough opening her own glazed over drugged eyes to looking about Alessio's dark room. The potion crystals pouring down her throat had caused her to chock on her spit. A single tear escaped from her for right eye. Roxie didn't notice the tear until she felt the coolness of it run down her check. It must have been from her chocking she mused wiping it with the back of her blood smeared hand. Or that's what she told her self as she moved to get back into bed with Montague. As she lay there welcoming sleep she reassured herself that the tear was due to the potion. It had nothing to do with the memory of that event. The memory of her and Scorpius leaving the illegal potion on his coffee table forgotten, as they spent two days high off an indescribable feeling that had manifested once all the phoenix tears had gone from their systems.


	10. Chapter 10

So I wrote this to celebrate the holidays. It's three parts... took me a bit because I lost my paper that had everything written down... My memory is shit...So I had to consult the original while trying to do something a bit funner I guess...

* * *

Before Roxie knew it Christmas was upon her. From her perspective there was nothing gleeful about the joyous holiday. If anything it was filled with harmonious misery. Sure, there was a stage in her life when the most wonderful time of the year was filled with wonder and excitement, but those feelings of childish enchantment had long pasted. All that was left was disappointment and hostility towards the day dedicated to the fat man in the red suit.

Roxie sighed rolling away from the naked body of the male that occupied the bed. Just a little bit longer she thought trying to grasp more sleep. She had convinced herself that if she managed to doze off sleep would render the impending doom that awaited her nonexistent. Yes, the doom that was brought on by some mental wizard that took joy in hopping down people's chimneys would simply disappear if she closed her eyes, but she knew better.

She frowned thinking to herself that the man known, as Santa should have been institutionalized not made into some legend. Roxie was sure that if she went round hopping down people's chimneys delivering gifts to children she would be sectioned or charged for being a pedo. Yet this bloody idiot got a holiday, what sort of insanity was that she complained clutching the pillow? She was tempted to bring it to her face and scream into it, but didn't.

She wouldn't let this day get the best of her. Not even if she had to spend the afternoon plastering on a fake smile while she endured Wood and Thomas. Christmas would not beat her despite it's tortures, even if the thoughts of tea with the Woods was more daunting then eating Christmas pudding with HIM. Roxie had somehow managed to freeze out the feelings of hurt and anger. After the incident in the corridor of her grandparent's house she vowed never again would she care. He had gotten one over on her, now it was time to move on. It was easier said then done, but she was making progressive steps forward. She no longer thought of setting him a blaze, or poisoning him.

Roxie was pulled from her musing by a moan indicating that the man she laid in bed with was awake. He said as he rolled over to spoon her, "What time is it?"

Roxie rolled her eyes feeling him press his body further into her backside. Alessio was an annoying bugger in the morning; he always woke with a question. When she wasn't awake to answer his mindless canter he took it upon himself to wake her up. Then after she had awoken he'd make it a point to ask her repeatedly whatever it was he had on his mind as though she knew the bloody answer. She didn't know his practice timetable or if the stadium bakery had blueberry swirled muffins and he damned well knew it. Despite his knowledge of her lack of knowledge every morning when she woke to him in a sober state there was a question. As she lay there he asked again his lips finding there way to her neck, she couldn't help but think he had shit for brains.

Alessio Montague along with his fellow mates were perfect examples of the effects of potion abuse. His brain had to be in pieces. Her own mind was at times utterly fucked, and she wasn't even close to the level of abuse he was at. Alessio asked her what time it was for the third fucking time pulled her from her thoughts. She knew something had to give between the two of em. Their whole dynamic wasn't going to end well. She knew this and yet she ran to his bed for safety every time a dry spell threatened to befall her. She knew this yet she sought out his body to facilitation her defense against he-who-must-no-be-named.

Alessio was about to ask for the fourth Merlin forsaken time what time it was when Roxie feeling his lips pucker to form the words told him glancing at the watch on her arm, "It's almost 5 in the morning."

Montague grunted in response satisfied he closed his eyes slightly. Roxie continued to lay in the man's grasp for sometime until her watch started going off, informing her that the holiday crusade of anguish was due to begin. Roxie moved her hand to silence the buzzing watch, as Montague annoyed by the sound detached himself from her rolled away. Roxie attempted to ignore the siren as she lay there, but her watched chimed again notifying her of her holiday duties. _Fucking fat man_ she swore closing her eyes in a last attempt to wish away the day.

She lay there for sometime and it almost worked. She was sure she could feel time changing, but then her blasted watch started moaning again. She at that point knew she had no choice but to get up. Roxie sat up slowly taking her time as she rubbed her face. _Fucking Christmas_ she swore to herself as she got out of the warm silky smooth Egyptian cotton sheets.

Thinking, as her bare feet hit the heated floor, if she took torturemas one step at a time she might make it through. Finding her clothing was a mildly entertaining feat. Roxie was pulled from her deep thoughts of formulating everything into numerical order when Montague called out from the bed sitting up, "You're going then?"

Roxie continuing to put on her boots told the wizard rolling her eyes, "What does it look like Montague?"

Alessio frowned at her, "It looks like you're going. Can't I inquire?"

Roxie snorted as she stood from his couch, "When don't you inquire? You inquire more then a heckling hen."

Alessio dismissed her comment moving about in his bed to see her grab her cloak. He asked raising an eyebrow as she fumbled about in her handbag, "Aren't you going to at least ask about the present I've possibly gotten you?"

Roxie told him quite frankly dropping something onto the mess of a coffee table, "No, I'll pass on the comment about sucking on your candy cane or licking your liquorish wand for today."

Alessio wanted to chuckle at her, she was witty that Johnson-Weasley, very witty. He wouldn't give her the pleasure of knowing him so well, so he settled on, "I have more taste then to say something so… so…" but he couldn't find the word to finish his sentence. Roxie shaking her head at him and the goo his brain had turned into told him, "Right, well I'm off merry fucking Christmas."

With that she made to leave but Montague still pondering the word called out, "Oy, you can't leave without your gift."

Roxie told him from where she stood, "I'm not one of your whores. I don't need a gift."

Alessio snorted at this as the word _unoriginal _came to his mind. He dismissed his sluggish comeback telling the witch that stood in his bedroom, "Then give it to your cousin. I'm sure he'll enjoy it more than you anyway."

Roxie frowned slightly as the naked man exited his bed summoning a house elf to give him his robe and make his breakfast. Roxie looked down at her watch informing him, "I really don't have time for this."

Alessio asked dressed in his robe and slippers, "Why because you haven't got me anything?"

Roxie didn't respond as he walked up to her wrapping his arms around her he said, "This will only take a minuet."

Then he snogged her, as he did she felt an apparation pull. The pull ended leaving them standing in his personal study, Roxie frowned agitated. "Honestly Montague?"

Alessio said nothing as he moved away from her going to one of the numerous portraits on the wall. He slid the one he wanted over to reveal a safe, then he slashed his hand to gain entrance. After he had opened it he pocked about in it for a moment or so until he finally turned back round. He had a childish glint in his eye as he tossed from where he stood something that looked like a small purse at her. She caught the lightweight smooth dragon skin bag in her hand.

She looked at it confused as her watch went off again. She hadn't time to ask him about the expensive bag she held in her hands. Instead she turned to take her leave as Alessio called out, "I assume you trimming my tree later on will be my present."

Roxie stopped at the door of his study stating, "check on your coffee table."

Alessio hearing her boots cross over the threshold to the corridor placed his wand to his throat making his voice louder, "I'll see you later. We'll be at the Whipping Broom."

He heard her footsteps stop, then they continue on their way to apparate out of his manor. Roxie snorted as she made her way to hers to shower and change. She would defiantly not be seeing him later. Waking to him was more than enough for one day.

Alessio closed the vault, then curiously made his way back to his bedroom. When he arrived back into the room his breakfast was waiting to be served to him. He made his way to his bed peering at the table like a child looking under a tree. He made out the festive paper where his gift sat amongst his always littered coffee table.

He got back into bed to enjoy his holiday breakfast before he went back to sleep. As he ate his eyes never left the view he had of the table. As he chewed eating his waffle he couldn't help but ponder what exactly it was that Johnson-Weasley could have given him. He had been eating and eying the table with more and more curiosity until he was interrupted from his thoughts by the arrival of a house elf. They had come to give him his itinerary for the day.

When the house elf came to take the present to place it along with the other gifts and such he allowed the creature to take the present away. As he showered making an attempt to progress with his obligations over the nap he desperately needed that shinny wrapped box wouldn't leave his mind. He hated to admit it but for the first time in a long time he was anxious on Christmas morning. Like a child unable to contain their want to see if Father Christmas had left them something that they hoped for.

Montague dried his dripping wet body his mind never ceasing to ponder the contents of the package J-Weasley had left. Grabbing a towel to dry his hair he couldn't help but wonder if he'll be surprised or disappointed by the gift. He tried to assure himself that he'd be disappointed, yet he couldn't help but be hopeful. He ,Alessio Gregory Dillard-Montague, was fucking hopeful. His eyes widened with horror as he looked at him self in the mirror about to brush his teeth. The dreadful holiday spirit had some how manifested in his body. For once in his life he couldn't give in to the pessimism that casts it's cynical shadow over his everyday life. _Bloody fucking forsaken holy filled holiday_ he cursed scrubbing at his teeth with his toothbrush.

* * *

"Scorpius are you listening to me?" Dominique inquired as she prepared herself to leave his bedroom.

Scorpius was busy fumbling about with his tie responded, "Yes," despite the fact that he had stopped listening to her some time ago. He could pinpoint the exact moment. It was when she informed him that they would be going to her grandparent's house for dinner, then to his mother's annual Death Eater holiday gathering. He honestly didn't know which was worse sitting through Weasley traditions or being forced to endure the Death squad.

"Scorpius," Dominique moaned at him for what seemed like the millionth time. He really didn't like the tone of her voice. It was a high screw like tone that did nothing but agitate him more as he continued to be at war with his tie.

Trying to keep the unpleasant look off of his face he replied his cold steal eyes fixated on his tie, "Yes Dominique."

Dominique sighed slightly telling him as she looked at her watch, "I'm going to be late. We'll exchange presents later on tonight if that's okay with you?"

Scorpius finally looked up to see her in his mirror told her making eye contact, "Whatever you like."

She smiled at him despite the lack of warmth in his gaze. It was something she was becoming unsettling use to. The way his eyes lacked their usual warmth and his aura its usual affection. Things had turned this way not too long ago. Dominique thought it was due to them possibly exiting the honeymoon phase of their relationship. While it did bother her, she told herself that things would get back to normal.

She had convinced herself that one morning she'd wake to find the dwindling spark reignited burning brighter and bigger than before. Maybe she thought since the day was Christmas, the spark would at least be a bit more florescent and not so dilapidated. However it seemed as thought she was wrong again as she shifted in her high hells watching Scorpius uncharacteristically struggle with his tie. Not wanting to ruin the holiday cheer she decided to let it go. The winter had a way of bringing out the worst in people despite the holidays. She noted that he had been visiting his addiction counselor more than usual lately.

Dominique stopped her brainstorm to take another glance down at her watch. If she was late to her parents her mum would kill her. So pushing all the funny business to the side she walked up to Scorpius. His eyes never left the tie he was now paying attention to as she gently touched his shoulder. Knowing he'd probably not look up from it she kissed him on the check, "See you later then?"

Scorpius nodded his head in agreement leaving her to disappear to her early morning family traditions. Traditions that he was lucky enough not to be included in, although he rather go to France for breakfast then the Weasleys for dinner. As it would be Father Christmas was hell bent on punishing him for being far more naughty then nice.

To be truthful the whole being in a serious relationship situation was doing his head in. Scorpius just wasn't a domesticated sort of bloke. He had more than fallen off the wagon it was as though he had been chucked and fell into a sticker bush. Things were all well with Dominique, but he knew he couldn't keep this up for forever. Especially given the close proximity to Roxanne. He just didn't know how he had gotten to where he was currently with Dominique.

Agitated Scorpius pulled the tie off throwing it onto his bed. He just stared at it for a while as he had a mental rump. The relationship that he had with Dominique had gone on for some time. It predated Roxanne's re-entered presence into his life. For a long while he thought his relationship with Dominique to be casual. It would seem that wasn't the case anymore. Due to his want to continually fuck her, and bask in her strange familiarity he was walking in dangerous foreign territory that he usually went to great lengths to avoid. The last time he had been in such lands was with Roxanne Weasley. As he picked his tie back up observing it's design his mind drifted to the witch and the Christmas they had spent together ages ago. Even though he would admit that potion had clouded his memory he could remember their last Christmas together like it was yesterday. From the way her soft mocha skin gleamed in the green lingerie he had personally picked for her, to the way the peppermint sex oils tasted against her skin.

That morning once they had exhausted themselves with all the outlandish erotic presents they had bought they ate takeout from the night before as they got high and watching muggle tv. When him and Roxanne did finally attend to their family duties he remembered spending the entire evening at the Nott/Gordans counting down the seconds so that he could get back to her. He was anxious to give her the real gift he had gotten her. The thought of her shocked expression had made him think at the time that the holiday was less redundant.

It was surly a festive time but that wasn't happening today. This Christmas day he was being forced to endure her in the capacity of a dreadful ex. Scorpius knew that seeing her was unavoidable given that the Roxanne and Dominique were cousins. He really should have asked Dominique her last name before he got this far in. Before running away would give Roxanne some indication that she had won. Knowing that he was somehow winning in this sick twist of fate despite his sanity being jeopardized every time he encountered her was worth it. Or at least that's what he told himself about this whole situation.

He reassured himself that the joy he got from seeing her was due to the misery he knew his presence induced. The bittersweet pleasure he got from sitting across from her at the cramped dinning table was from the fact that she could try to ignore his presence, but couldn't. While he might have lost it in the corridor of her grandparent's house not too long ago he wouldn't let it happen again. So he picked up his tie off the bed and starting to tie it with new confidence. It might be the worst holiday of the year, but he wouldn't let seeing her rattle him. He had the upper hand in this arrangement no matter how unethical it was.

* * *

The holiday glee that Roxie dug up from it's holy filled grave coursed through her veins with a loud hum as she signed another autograph for a sickly child. So maybe she had been too harsh on the annoying holiday earlier that morning. As she bustled about the charity event she found that she couldn't be miserable. The laughter, the smiles, and the looks of excitement on the children's faces as always warmed her cold soul. She was so smitten with the Christmas spirit in that moment that Roxie thought the holiday not to be a giant blemish. Her attention was drawn away from her assessment of her holiday cheer as the kids became loud shrieking at the sight of Santa. Years before when she was younger her father use to play Santa at the annual Christmas charity event.

It had been some years since then Roxie mused smiling slightly at the memory. Her dad had always played the best Santa. He always got the sick kids and well ones all riled up. He told the funniest stories about his night's adventure round the world. One year he gave them all coal that turned into the latest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes toys after he held his wand over them and they chanted a special chant to prove that they were not on the naughty list. Those were the days she smiled as her mother the team coach came up to her.

Angelina linked her arm with Roxie's asking as she too looked upon the children surrounding Santa, "Do you remember when your father use to play Santa?"

Roxie nodded her smile never faltering as she told her, "I do."

Angelina sighed happily replying, "Those were the days."

Roxie rolled her eyes slightly telling her mother, "Ye,s well if you hadn't been kissing Santa I wouldn't have ever found out that he was Dad. Thanks for ruining it for me."

Angelina chuckled changing her gaze from the children to her daughter, "You have to be kidding me?"

Roxie made a face at her mother as her father and brother approached them along with Amelia Spinnet-Jordan. Amelia smiled telling them as she came to stand in front of em, "Nice to see someone more famous than your self."

Angelina nodded still smiling, "Oh yes, Santa is a bit of a rock star isn't he."

George wrapping his arm around his wife's waist said, "Nahh that guy only gets admiration once a year, he's got nothing on you. Not to mention your well fitter."

Angelina chuckled nudging her husband playfully with her elbow.

Amelia and them laughed at George as Fred patted his dad on the back stating, "I see you're trying to make up for trying out one of the new products on mum."

Roxie's eyes grew big, her father would never learn she thought as Angelina told Fred, "What makes you think it's a new product he's trying to get out of the dog house for. I'm still harboring a grudge for that experiment gone wrong that burnt off me eyebrows ten years ago."

They all laughed again as George rubbed the back of his head stating, " You grew them back….I thought we've moved past this."

They all laughed again at the expression on her father's face. Oh yes the Christmas spirit was in high swing and then it got ran over by a reindeer.

* * *

Lisa ran a hand through her highlighted hair as she eyed Roxie from across the room. The burgundy haired witch was talking with Lee S-Jordan Jr., Justin Jordan, Amelia Jordan, Olivia Wood, and Fred. Alexander's younger brother Oliver Jr. had yet to arrive with his girlfriend. The lot of them were laughing about something that Fred was saying. Lisa frowned slightly as she heard Alexander sigh slightly from his position on the couch next to her.

She looked over at him to observe the side of his handsome face. His eyes were locked on the group that didn't stand far off as well. Lisa couldn't help but become agitated at the thought that he was looking over at them because of Roxanne. The bitch, Lisa's frown deepened as she asked Alexander, "What are staring at?"

Alexander brought his tea cup up to his mouth telling his wife not bothering to look at her, "Nothing dear."

Lisa rolled her eyes at him, as the group laughed louder this time. Oliver Jr. entered the room with his girlfriend heading over to where the others were congregated. They stood away from her and Alexander for some time until annoyed Lisa left her perch on the couch to approach the group. The lot of them were now playing some game with a small looking quaffile when she made her way over to them.

Amelia looked up at Lisa but said nothing as Lisa said, "Aren't you all a little old to be playing with toys?"

Then all eyes turned to look at her including Roxanne, however her look was brief. Lisa felt as though it was very dismissive as Fred told Lisa nodding in acknowledgement at Alexander whom came over with her, "You're never too old to have a little bit of fun."

Lisa snorted, "There is a difference between fun and juvenile."

Roxie had to suppress rolling her eyes at Lisa's uppity attitude. Roxie could not understand how Alexander put up with her to the extent of marrying the girl. Cheating on her with Lisa was one thing, but marrying the girl was entirely different. Some people changed from the snot nosed brats you once known them as in school, yet Lisa was not one of those people. If anything she had gotten worse. They continued to toss the quaffle about Alexander's eyes watching the movement of it as they passed it faster as the thing started to heat up.

Fred commented passing the quaffle off, "I think those lines are blurred."

They giggled,but not at Fred's comment. It was in anticipation of one of them dropping the ball that was getting increasingly hot. Lisa was about to say something but decided against it as everyone's focus turned away from her and to the game at hand. The game soon ended with Roxie winning as the quaffle exploded on Amelia. They all laughed again including Alexander. He moved closer asking his best mate, "Is that a remake of the hot quaffle?"

Fred looked up at Alex telling him, "Ya, thought we'd bring it back this year. Sold out as soon as they hit the shelves. Want to give it a go?"

Alexander excited to try the new version nodded joining in on the circle as Lee Jr. and Fred made space for him. Fred smiled slightly telling Alexander, "I'll set it on a mode harder than what it was. Roxie you start off since you won last round."

All eyes were on her as Fred lightly threw the quaffle to her instructing that the passing sequence was different. So the games began and Lisa stood there watching. Her displeasure grew and grew as almost everyone in the circle was soon out except for Roxie and Alexander. They seemed too be enjoying their throwing game too much as their siblings and close friends rooted them on.

The thing looked as thought it might explode as Roxie quickly tossed it to Alexander exploding. Everyone hooted as Roxie pumped her fist in the air happily. In all the years her and Alexander had played this game against each other she never won. Amelia said something about finally beating him as Alexander said a cleaning spell to his shirt and arms. Lisa stood frowning deeper as her eyes skimmed to the watch that she had gotten him for Christmas that now sported blemishes on it.

She exclaimed bringing them out of their banter fest, "Honestly, Alexander you think you could be a bit more careful. That watch is a one of a kind."

Fred looked at the watch she was fussing over said, "It's not that big a deal Lisa I'm sure it's easy to have the glass replaced."

Lisa turned her scornful look upon Fred hissed, "That wouldn't be necessary if you didn't make childishly destructive products. Not to mention the lengths I had to go to, to get this watch. Especially after your sister out bide me on the one that I had originally wanted."

All eyes turned to Roxie, Lee Jr. raised an eyebrow, "Out bid you?"

Lisa taking her own wand out to examine the watch stated, "Yes, at the charity auction not too long ago. Roxanne outbid me on the Markus Calderson watch that I originally wanted, didn't you Roxanne."

Roxanne seeing the curious eyes of Amelia said, "I didn't know that it was you bidding against me."

Lisa had to surprises a snort at her comment, like hell she didn't know it was her. Lisa wouldn't let it get to her, it didn't matter at the end of the day. it didn't matter because she was Mrs. Alexander Wood not her. Alexander taking in this information asked looking at Roxie, "Doesn't he only make watches for men."

Roxie shrugged nonchalantly asking Alexander slightly annoyed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Alexander was about to say that it didn't when Lisa instead jumped in lacing her hand with Alexanders, "Maybe he finds it strange like the rest of us for you to purchase a watch that is made specifically just for men."

Roxie snorted this time telling her, "Just because it's a men's line doesn't mean that only men wear the watch."

Lisa raised an eyebrow asking as she eyed Roxie still dressed in her outfit from the charity event, "So you bought the watch for your self? Here I thought you might have bought it for someone of importance. If you're willing to part from it, Alexander and I will be willing to make you an offer you can't refuse."

Roxie got a bad taste in her mouth from the cow's words. All eyes were back on her, as Lisa attempted to make her look pathetic. Roxie not going to let her do such a thing again told her, "I never said I bought it for myself. I was just saying that not only men can wear it."

Lisa's eye twitched slightly as Roxie looked away from them to the sound of her Aunt Katie's telling them that lunch was going to be served. Lisa looked at Alexander whom was staring at Roxanne. His expression unreadable as Fred went on about playing one more game before sitting down. _Did Alexander care that Roxie had somehow moved on _Lisa pondered as he took to playing one last game with the boys. She noticed this time as the guys played without Roxie, Olivia, and Amelia that Alexander wasn't as into it. He soon found himself one of the first three out of the game.

The three girls sat down next to each other Olivia talking animatedly about her besting the male quidditch reporters at Quffles, Snitches, and things again. She was beaming as she gave them the play by play. Roxie tried not to notice Alexander as he came into the room with Lisa behind him. Surely she felt a bit sour about the whole situation, but it wasn't so bad. She didn't want to be with him. Not to mention she had been in the wrong in dating him anyway. Somehow this was all meant to happen she told herself as they ate their annual Jordan, Wood, Weasley lunch.

Once lunch was over they moved on to presents. Roxie was on her fifth mimosa when she felt the joy she had earlier that morning slip away. Slowly, and slowly it continued to deflate until she found the Christmas music that was being played about rocking the bells annoyingly chipper. When she had, had enough that was when jolly old Saint Nick hit her with a horrid surprise. Alexander and Lisa had insisted that they all open the gift cards from them last. As they all as instructed opened the card at the same time Roxie stared in extreme horror at the ultra sound in her hand.

Roxie heard her Aunt Katie scream with glee, as Uncle Oliver congratulated his son. Asking him if this was an omen for Alexander winning the U.K cup. While all this was going on all Roxie could do was stare at the picture in her shaking hands. She thought she'd throw up as she dropped the Christmas card from her hands. Roxie blinked multiple times as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked over to her right to see her mother with a concerned look on her face. Angelina asked her, "Are you alright?"

Roxie nodded her head faking a smile she asked her mother breathlessly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Angelina frowned slightly, as Roxie excused herself to the bathroom the bile rising uncontrollable in her throat. Roxie spewed up her breakfast and lunch into the beautifully decorated guest bathroom toilet. It burned her throat causing tears to escape her eyes as it came out of her nose as well. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was that picture of their child. A picture of his and Lisa Thomas's fucking baby. As she dry heaved having emptied everything in her stomach she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

She called out in a strained voice, "Almost finished."

The knocking stopped as she rested her forehead on her hands. She didn't know why she was having such a reaction she thought picking herself off of the floor. She walked over the mirror to set herself right before exiting the lavatory. Roxie observed her face that had a red ting to her light brown complexion. Her eyes looked watery, this would not do she told herself taking out her wand.

Roxie said a freshening up spell to undo the damage. She said a spell to un-wrinkle her robes conjuring a mint. She stuck it into her mouth and stuck it to the roof of her mouth. She could do this she told herself, it was just Alexander. What did he matter to her? This is what she wanted. This is how it had to be, because she didn't love him. She could never give him nor did she want to give him what Lisa was giving him.

With that she exited the bathroom needing to go off and find her cousin. Roxie opened the bathroom door to find Olivia and Amelia standing there. She raised an eyebrow at her two former best mates. She asked slightly alarmed, "I wasn't in there so long that they sent a search party?"

Amelia smiled slightly telling her, "No, of course not. Just thought it best if it were us instead of your mom or someone."

Roxie rolled her eyes telling the two of them, 'I'm fine really, it doesn't bother me."

Olivia shook her head extending her arm she told Roxie, "You can stop pretending Rox.I know you put on a brave face for your mum and mine, but you don't have to lie to us."

Roxie feeling defensive told Olivia, "I'm not lying, what your brother does is of no concern to me. I'm very happy for him."

Amelia and Olivia were about to say something when a snide voice called out, "Could have fooled me."

All there of them turned to see Lisa standing there her arms crossed as she glared at Roxanne. Olivia told her sister in law, "Watch you mouth Lisa."

Lisa snorted stating, "What I'm just stating the truth. From the looks of her she looked far from happy for me and Alexander."

Amelia growled, "Why don't you fuck off Lisa this doesn't involve you."

Lisa stepped closer telling the two girls that jumped to Roxanne's defense, "It does involve me if she's out her crying over the fact that I am having Alexander's child."

Roxie glaring at the witch said trying to keep her anger in check, "I'm not crying over anything so ridiculous."

"Anything so ridiculous, please like you aren't devastated that I'm having your precious Alexander's child," Lisa said challengingly.

Roxie told her, "Precious Alexander? Do you hear your self? I'm sorry but I could care less about whom has Alex's children. I just feel bad that he choose such a social ladder climbing whore like you."

Lisa bared her teeth at Roxie about tell the burgundy haired bitch off, when Olivia said, "That's enough Lisa go back to the living room."

Lisa was about to speak again instead Roxie said her hard gaze moving from Lisa to Olivia, "There's no need I've got other obligations to attend to. Tell the others I said goodbye."

Before Olivia could protest Roxie was gone. She went off to be comforted by her dearest cousin, Louis.


End file.
